Corruption
by OtakuBendy
Summary: When it's Dash's birthday, the family seems to forget, hurting her. At the park, she meets Joey Drew, and is pretty much kidnapped by him after finding out that Bendy is her brother. Will bendy save her in time or is she doomed?
1. Act I: The Forgotten Day

_It was a nice spring day and Dash awoke, beaming happily. Today is her birthday and is wondering what kind of gifts and cake she got. She quickly got dressed and zoomed downstairs. _

Dash: hi everypony~

Glitch: oh what's got you all chipper?

Dash: today is a special day~

Glitch: oh really?

_He looks at the calendar and noticed the particular day that's been circled, but pretends he doesn't know_

Glitch: I don't see any thing marked on the calendar

Dash: *disappointed* oh...

Glitch: here's your breakfast

_She pushed it away_

Dash: I'm not very hungry right now...

_And with that, she goes to see what her mom is doing, while Glitch sighs._

Tia: which one of these fabrics would be good to use...

Dash: *comes in saddened*

Tia: *noticed* Dash what's wrong?

Dash: Glitchy didn't remember what day it is today...

Tia: oh? And what day is that?

Dash: *looks down* ...

Tia: Dash?

Dash: nevermind... what were you doing?

Tia: thinking of something new to create with the sewing machine. Did you want to help me?

Dash: no... *leaves*

Tia: *watches* I'm sorry Dash, I can't spoil the surprise...

_Alice and Boris were gone for the day, so she couldn't talk to them, so Dash went to go find her brother, Bendy. He always cheered her up, and he surely wouldn't forget her special day__Bendy was in his lab, working on Dash's present, a bonsai tree. He's been taking extra care of it and been concentrating to make sure it was perfect._

Bendy: who knew taking care of trees like this took so much time and effort?

_He then took a break to get a snack. Entering the third floor, he found Dash laying in her bed. She looked really upset._

Bendy: Dash, what's wrong? You're acting like Chi-Chi died...

Dash: ...

Bendy: c'mon, tell me what's the matter...

Dash: Glitchy and mommy forgot about today...

Bendy: and what's today? Do we go to view the cherry blossoms?

_Dash was crushed. Her own brother had forgotten about her special day!_

Bendy: oh wait I know! Dad wants us to try another special cake!

_Dash just gets up and leaves at hearing this_

Bendy: Dash, where are you going?

Dash: to the park...

_Bendy tried to stop her, but she slashed at him angered, cutting his bowtie. He sat there in shock... she never used her claws on him..._

Bendy: I'm sorry...

_He sulked back to his lab and worked on the tree some more..._

Bendy: this surprise party isn't such a good idea now...


	2. Act II: Enter Joey Drew

_Dash was laying down under a park bench, crying her eyes out. How could her own family forget her special day? Especially Bendy! She felt like she was backstabbed and sent circles and didn't get nowhere. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. By who? Some guy who looks like he's dressed way back, like in the 1930s... what did he want with her? Who knows, but we'll soon find out._

???: Hmm... I wonder what she's sad about...

_He goes over to her_

???: Hi there little one, what has you down and sad?

Dash: my own family forgotten my birthday today, especially my brother, Bendy! We're so close... how could he...?

_At the mention of Bendy, the stranger raises an eye brow. Seems like he knows him_

???: Bendy you say?

Dash: yes... you know him?

???: Know him, why I created him! The name's Joey Drew little one.

_He does a bow_

Dash: I'm Dash...

Joey: well, how about you tell me more about what happened over some cake and ice cream

Dash: *nodded* o-ok...

Joey meanwhile was happy with glee, he finally had someone to use to get revenge on Bendy for everything he's done...

After awhile, they arrive at a fancy restaurant and Joey orders all the cake and ice cream that Dash could ever want, however while she's in the bathroom, Joey takes out a needle and injects the sweets with ink.

Joey: after we're done here, the ink should take effect, and I'll take her to the studio, to feed her more ink... won't be long now...

_Dash soon comes back and thanks Joey for the goodies, before digging in...__Meanwhile, with the family... they were feeling pretty guilty about lying to Dash, cause they really hurt her feelings... Alice and Boris could see this..._

Alice: well it's almost time for the party, where's Dash?

Bendy: at the park...

Boris: pal, what happened to your bowtie?

Bendy: Dash got very angry... she never used her claws on me...

_He sounded very hurt_

Glitch: it's all our fault... we were all pretending not to know what today is, and she's just a toddler...

Tia: I just hope the party will be enough for her to forgive us...

Glitch: Bendy, do you think you can go get her?

Bendy: I can try, she might still be mad...

Glitch: if she doesn't budge, come back and get me

Bendy: alright

_He then takes his leave, while the others finish up decorating__Meanwhile again... back the restaurant... Dash had eaten all the sweets, much to Joey's surprise_

Dash: I'm stuffed...

Joey: *signed a check* you're good?

Dash: *nods*

Joey: I know what you can use: a nap and some cartoons. I'll take you to where I work at

_He then picked her up, and carried her to the workshop, still grinning that his plan is working...__After sometime, they make it, and Dash had been whining for awhile now. Seems all the sugar is catching up with her, but to Joey it's more so that the ink is doing it's job. Once inside, he puts her in a cage, that looks like a crib and runs off to fill some bottles with ink. Dash just laid down until he returned._

_Which didn't take long. The ink in the bottles looked quite thick. Dash watched as he dumped out the ink, and the stuff moved slowly to her. Some covered her paws so she couldn't move or fight, while the rest went in her mouth...__As Joey watched, he began to monologue his plan to her_

"_by midnight tonight... you will be under my control and I'll use you to take revenge on Bendy. He'll be so heartbroken, he won't have the will to fight, his own sister!"_

_Dash then started convulsing and Joey soon left to get more ink prepared..._


	3. Act III: The Ink is a Parasite

_Bendy had to have searched the park at least five times but couldn't find Dash anywhere... and he was getting worried..._

Bendy: where could she be?

_He decided to ask around for her whereabouts, when one lady over heard the conversation he was having with someone else..._

Beth: oh I saw the puppy you're describing, she left hours ago with a man

Bendy: *concerned* mom and dad always told us not to talk to strangers, let alone go somewhere with them... what did he look like?

Beth: he was tall, but dressed like someone from back in the 1930s

_Bendy felt a knot in his stomach... even though the description wasn't much, he knew exactly who this woman was talking about: Joey Drew_

Bendy: please tell me, where did they go?!

Beth: I overheard him saying, he was taking the puppy to get cake and ice cream to cheer her up. She was really sad about something. The restaurant is down the street and to the right.

Bendy: thanks! *runs off* this has to be a trap... Joey's heartless... Dash what have we done...?

_Meanwhile with Joey... he was feeding Dash a dose of ink, and watched as she became more and more ink-like. She also has doubled in size..._

Joey: *looks at her* you're coming along nicely... almost perfect, than the others I used. My little monster...

Dash: *burps*

Joey: you're excused *thinks for a moment* I wonder how much the ink has infected you.

_Joey decided to ask her a few questions about her family, to which she didn't react to, however when he mentioned Bendy, she looked ready to attack something. This causes him to smile._

Joey: ah, so you still hate him for what he's done... good girl...

_Dash then hops up in his lap, like a loyal dog, and Joey pets her... smiling evilly..._

_Meanwhile again... Bendy had found the restaurant and asked for the whereabouts of his sister and Joey..._

Bendy: please tell me what you saw, I need to find her before something bad happens!

Walter: nothing out of the ordinary, except that Joey fellow ordered a bunch of desserts for the pup, she ate them all, he paid, and they left; with him carrying her.

Bendy: he must've injected the sweets with something... I don't trust this at all... *looks at Walter* did you see where they were headed?

Walter: nope sorry

_Bendy then thanked him and ran home. He needed everyone know what's going on...__It didn't take him long at all to get back and he slammed the door open, in his inked form. The others saw and immediately knew something was up... see, he rarely turns into this form unless something is wrong/has happened to Dash..._

Bendy: **WE GOT TROUBLE!!!**

Glitch: what's going on?! Where's your sister?!

Bendy: **she's been kidnapped by Drew!**

_At hearing this news, everyone's hearts sank... Joey was in jail for so many crimes, but now he somehow got out and managed to abduct Dash in broad daylight...__They all knew what kind of monster he really is. Bendy told them about what happened at the studio, and the sick experiments he performed... Dash is in grave danger...__Bendy soon enough broke down and reverted back to toon form..._

Tia: ok let's think... Bendy what information do you have so far?

Bendy: all I got from the asking around I did, is that Joey found her under a park bench crying, he took her to get cake and ice cream at a fancy restaurant, from there I believe she's being held at the old studio. I do have a sinking feeling that he put something in the desserts... I just can't shake the feeling...

Boris: like what?

Bendy: ink...

_This is only met with confused looks_

Alice: but you both share a heart that's literally made out of ink...

Bendy: no this isn't normal ink... it's like a parasite...

Tia: wait, are you saying that it's alive?!

_He nodded_

Tia: but how was he able to slip it in the desserts? I mean I'm sure he used a needle, but wouldn't Dash question why there's black stuff in her food?

Bendy: Joey's smart... he made it so that the ink would seep into the food and lay in wait. All Dash had to do was eat it and boom...

Glitch: so what exactly happens when the ink enters your system?

Bendy: it starts to infect you, attacking the insides... making the body habitable, in a sense. To Dash it most likely felt like a stomachache, but far worse...

_Everyone had a mix of shock, horror, and being unnerved at hearing this..._

Tia: you mentioned before that the ink is a parasite, what exactly happens during that process?

Bendy: it brainwashes you and drives you to drink all the ink you can find... eventually, you'll become an ink monster... this is the fate that's gonna befall Dash...

_It was total silence after he said this_

Tia: but Bendy, how do you know about all this?

Glitch: yeah, how do you know?

Bendy: I've witnessed it. Joey's killed many people with this method. The ones he used, well they weren't up to his standards and he done away with them...

Glitch: but Dash shouldn't be infected by it, by her being pure of heart

Bendy: that's her downfall... she's so sweet, innocent, pure, and basically can't do no wrong... it's exactly what Joey needs to make the perfect monster... and by all of us, especially me, being neglectful and hurting her, the rage is still building up...

Tia: we gotta go rescue her!

Bendy: no Mom... it's too dangerous... I'll go.

_He paused_

Bendy: besides, remember what I said about the ink brainwashing the host? There's the high probability that she doesn't remember any of us...

_This revelation hit everyone like a ton of bricks_

Tia: *breaks down*

Glitch: but you can't go! You'll get yourself killed!

Bendy: I have to... it's obvious that he's after me. He must've gotten some information about us being siblings from Dash, and wants to be rid of me... after all I'm the one who put him behind bars in the first place... now if you'll excuse me, I need to be ready before midnight...

Boris: what happens at midnight?

Bendy: ...her transformation will be completed...

_He then teleported to his lab to practice with his sword, but he couldn't help but break down himself... he should've been a bit more firmer earlier when she left for the park, but he wussed out after she attacked him... he feels the most responsible for what's happened..._

**"Dash... no matter what happens... I will get you back... I promise...even if it kills me..."**


	4. Act IV: Bendy vs Dash

_Bendy had eventually made it to the old workshop, with a heavy heart... he never thought he'd see the day he would have to fight his own sister! With a deep breath and sigh, he enters and looks around..._

Bendy: ... it's quiet here... a little too quiet...

_While_ looking_ for Dash and Drew, he stumbled upon a bunch of Bendy dolls that have had their limbs ripped off or the head detached from the body. He's greatly disturbed, but pressed onwards.__Meanwhile, Joey was reading his book; the Illusion of Living, while Dash napped... however her nap didn't last long as she soon got up and growled at the door... Joey put his book down, smiling evilly...__"So... he's arrived... but he won't be leaving alive..."_

Bendy: that trail of dolls lead me to this door... maybe they're here. Only one way to find out!

_He opened the door and was greeted with an inky wolf, laying on a pile of destroyed Bendy dolls and his ultimate enemy: Joey Drew... Bendy felt his anger rising as he looked at what had become of his sister. He didn't have time to react for soon Drew gave the command and Dash attacked!_

Bendy: *is pinned* Dash, snap out of it! Please!

Joey: she won't listen to you anymore... she's under my full control! Now, crush him!

Dash: *proceeds to*

Bendy: c-cripes!

Joey: oh how the mighty have fallen! Looks like I was right after all~ you don't have the heart to hurt her!

Bendy: that's where you're wrong! *turns into his inked form; kicks Dash off of him* **I made a promise to her that I wouldn't turn into... THIS... ever again, but since she's currently brainwashed, I can freely break it... now come get some!**

Joey: so you do have some fight in you... very well... Dash, attack!

Dash: *roars*

Bendy: **come and get me!** *runs off*

Dash: *chases after him*

_During the chase, Bendy is trying his hardest to break Dash from the ink, and get her to remember. He really doesn't want to attack her back..._

Bendy: **Dash listen! We have our own treehouse in the backyard! You know, with the arcade, where you constantly beat me in air hockey!**

Dash: *swipes at him*

Bendy: *dodges* **what about when we play in the woods together?! Dad gave us both wolf DNA, so we could be the same, if not even more closer than before!**

Joey: *echoing from somewhere* _just give up, Bendy! She's no longer your sister! No matter what you say or do, you can't bring her back!_

Bendy: *ignoring him* **remember when we found that utopia like clearing in the woods? It had a pond and Dad helped us build a little cottage out there, like our own second base!**

Dash: *smacked him into a wall*

Bendy: *reverted back to normal* ugh... Dash please... remember...

Joey: finish him!

Dash: *gives him a beat down*

Bendy: *looks at her with sad dull eyes* I'm sorry, Dash... that I couldn't save you... that your birthday was ruined... I got you a bonsai tree... but since dad had planned a surprise party for you... I couldn't give you the tree...

Dash: *throws him into a wall*

Bendy: *coughing up ink* I have no will to fight you... nor do I want to... I still love you... even though you're brainwashed... I just wished I could've saved you... alas you're too far gone...

_He then takes out a wrapped up box_

Bendy: I figured I should give you this before I go... at least you'll have something to remember me by... I wouldn't even be mad if you destroyed it... I wouldn't even know anyway... heh...

_Dash then looked at the box and at Bendy curiosity, before gently opening it. Inside was a very special bonsai tree that had a few colorful pieces of paper attached to it... then suddenly a memory came flooding back...__Flashback~_

Dash: *reading a book on bonsai*

Bendy: hey the fish are done

Dash: alright

Bendy: what are you reading?

Dash: a book about bonsai trees

Bendy: oh those trees we saw at the mall the other day

Dash: yeah those! I wanted one, but they're super hard to take care of. I would also like to make it into a wishing tree

Bendy: how would you do that?

Dash: tie little pieces of colorful paper on it, and write what I would wish for

Bendy: that sounds like fun. Maybe you'll get it one day, who knows. Dad constantly spoils us, might surprise you.

Dash: that would be nice

Bendy: well, come on. Time to eat before the fish gets cold

Dash: ok

_Flashback ends~__Dash was taken aback. This was her wishing tree! Bendy had gotten it for her and made it look as perfect as possible... she whimpers... Joey meanwhile looks horrified_

Joey: _NO!!! NO NONONONO!!!_

Bendy: I got through to her... *looks at Joey* your plan failed, Drew... *gives him the finger; collapses*

Dash: *nuzzles him*

_Bendy didn't respond to anything that Dash did... he was gone... she had killed him..._


End file.
